


everything now

by empireoffclouds



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I'll add more ships and drivers as I write more prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireoffclouds/pseuds/empireoffclouds
Summary: A book where I collect all the prompts I post on my tumblr at @lewixco(Requests are currently open 🤍)
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo, George Russell/Nicholas Latifi, Jenson Button/Daniel Ricciardo, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Sebastian Vettel/Daniel Ricciardo + "an incredibly loud and painful high five"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've decided to start taking requests on tumblr, and I also decided to publish them all in this book so that I can keep better track of them.
> 
> Right now requests are open, and I'll be sure to tell you when they're not 🤍
> 
> (And just as a little disclaimer, I don't take requests for the following ships: maxiel, carlando, and simi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my dear friend Katie aka @jeeperslatifi 🤍

Sebastian grinned as he entered the cooldown room to find Lewis and Daniel already there, his two friends apparently discussing something or another they had done during the race.

He’d only been teammates with Dan for a few months now, but he had to admit that the Aussie was quickly becoming his favorite teammate he’d ever worked with.

“Congrats Seb” Lewis smiled when he noticed him, giving Seb a quick hug before Daniel took his place.

“Pretty good result for the team huh? Hopefully now Christian can quit his whining” he winked, making Sebastian let out an undignified snort. It was only Daniel’s first season in the big team, and he was already way too comfortable with talking shit about their team principal. He absolutely loved it.

Soon enough it was time for the three of them to go out to the podium, Daniel being called first, followed by Lewis and finally Sebastian.

The German pumped his fists in the air to make the crowd roar louder, all but skipping over to the top step of the podium.

Daniel was already standing on the third step, and when Sebastian passed by him, he put his hand up to offer a high five which the German didn’t hesitate to give him. But he really miscalculated his own strength, because as their hands slapped together he felt white, hot pain rushing through his palm.

“Motherfucker!”

“Fucking hell!”

Sebastian and Daniel cursed at the same time, both of them doubling over and cradling their reddening hands close to their chests.

“I can already see the headlines: Red Bull loses their two drivers after they broke their hands high fiving” Lewis joked as he watched his two friends groaning pitifully, making the crowd burst into laughter.

“Jesus, Seb. If you really wanted to get rid of me that bad you could have at least chosen a less painful way to do it”

Sebastian snorted through the pain, the dramatic antics of his teammate never failing to amuse him.

They managed to get through the rest of the ceremony without any other incident, although Sebastian and Daniel would have preferred to keep the cold champagne bottles pressed against their hands rather than spraying each other with the fizzy alcohol.

After it was over, the two headed back to the Red Bull motorhome, passing over their trophies so the team could fuss over them for a while.

“Sorry about the aggressive high five back there” Sebastian apologized, although he knew that Daniel would never actually get mad at him for something like that.

“I don’t know if a sorry will cut it mate,” Daniel teased, making a show of wiggling his fingers right in front of Seb’s face “these hands are about the only thing I’ve got going for me”

“Well, whatever can I do to repay you?”

“You could kiss it better”

Sebastian knew that Daniel was only kidding, but either way he quickly took his hand in his own and brought it up to his face, turning it over so his palm was facing upwards and pressing a gentle kiss on top of it, all the while looking up at the Australian through lowered lashes.

Daniel was rendered speechless by that, his eyes widening dramatically as Sebastian let his lips linger for way longer than he needed to.

“Better?” he asked, straightening up but still keeping a firm hold of Daniel’s wrist.

“Y-Yeah” Dan stammered out, and Sebastian smirked when he saw the way his cheeks had reddened considerably.

He never would’ve thought that it was that easy to fluster the handsome and usually incredibly extroverted man, but he definitely wasn’t complaining – he looked even prettier when he was blushing.

With that thought in mind Sebastian flipped his hand over and pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles, his smirk growing larger when he heard how Dan’s breath hitched.

“Just to be sure”

The Australian’s face was now as red as the Ferrari livery, and with a wink Sebastian let his hand go before walking away, feeling very pleased with himself indeed. 


	2. Sebastian Vettel/Lewis Hamilton + "a hug after not seeing someone for a long time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for anon, hope you liked it!

Sebastian was bouncing his knee up and down in a rapid motion, knowing that he was coming increasingly closer to have Britta snap at him but finding himself unable to stop.

The start of the bloody pandemic coincided with one of his visits to Maranello, and no matter how hard he tried to find a way out of Italy there was nothing he could do about it. He did have a house there so that part wasn’t the problem.

No, the problem was that he had left his husband back at their Switzerland home, and it had been almost four months since he had last seen him.

Obviously, they had been Face Timing literally everyday (even if it had taken a while for Sebastian to get the hang of it, since he was famously opposed to technology), but it wasn’t nearly the same as actually being in the same room as him.

Today was the first time they’d be seeing each other after spending so much time apart, and Seb literally felt like he would die if he had to spend even another hour away from him.

“Sebastian, I know you miss Lewis very much and I know how excited you are to see him, but please remember what we talked about”

He scowled at Britta’s words, not keen at all to follow the protocol she had told him about. Sebastian adored Britta, he really did, but right now he really didn’t want to do as she said.

“Sebastian”

“Yes, yes I remember. I’m not allowed to even shake my husband’s hand”

Britta rolled her eyes “It’s not like that and you know it. Most people don’t know about your relationship, so you have to keep socially distanced from him in front of the cameras”

Sebastian only scowled harder, and Britta let out a long-suffering sigh. Sometimes, she thought, he still acted like the twenty-year-old gremlin she’d started working with years ago.

Their car pulled up at the Red Bull Ring after what must have been 20 minutes at most but still felt like hours to Sebastian, and he was the first to get out of it as soon as they parked.

He ignored Britta’s voice as he quickly made his way further into the paddock, pursing his lips under his mask as he had to stop and get his temperature checked and slather antibacterial gel on his hands.

The rational part of him knew that all those safety measures were very necessary, but he was past being rational.

As soon as he was given the go-ahead, he continued to jog towards where he knew the Mercedes garage was, and he couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad about how he was literally ignoring everyone who tried to stop him and say hi.

When he finally reached the silver and blue garage he started to madly look around for his husband, and just as he was about to break about thirteen FIA rules and make a mad dash into another team’s facilities, he heard a very familiar voice calling his name.

“Sebastian!”

Seb turned around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash, and as he caught sight of Lewis standing just a few feet away from him, looking as beautiful as he ever did even while a mask covered half his face, he felt tears brimming in his eyes.

“Lewis!” he called back, wasting no more time before running towards his husband and all but launching himself into his arms.

Lewis caught him with the ease of someone who’d being doing that very same thing for more than five years, burying his hands in Sebastian’s blonde hair, and letting out a shaky breath.

The German truly felt like his heart was going to implode by how fast it was beating, and he couldn’t help himself from running his hands all over Lewis’s back before moving to his shoulders, his neck and finally his hair, almost as if he wanted to make sure that he was actually there.

“God, I missed you so much” Lewis breathed out, the pained tone of his voice making Sebastian’s heart clench as he tightened his arms around him even harder.

“I missed you more my love”

After that Sebastian leaned backwards slightly, just enough so that he could see right into those brown eyes he loved so dearly.

Lewis brought a hand up to cradle Sebastian’s face, and the German sighed contently as he felt the coldness of his golden wedding ring even through the mask.

“I want to kiss you so badly”

And well, Sebastian had to use every ounce of self-control he had not to rip off both their masks and kiss him right then and there.

“Don’t worry darling, as soon as we’re alone I’ll make up for all the time we spent apart”

Before Lewis could answer a loud clearing of throat snapped them out of their little bubble, and when Sebastian turned his head to the right he gulped as he came face to face with a very angry looking Britta.

The couple smiled innocently out of force of habit, even if the woman wasn’t able to see it.

“Hey Britta” Lewis greeted sheepishly, dropping his hand from Sebastian’s face as he looked around them and noticed how every single camera was pointed towards them and how even many drivers had stopped on their tracks at their very dramatic reunion (he could make out Daniel exaggeratedly waggling his eyebrows all the way over at the Renault garage).

“Hey Lewis” Britta said after letting out a long-suffering sigh, and only then did Seb notice that Angela was standing a few feet behind her with her face resting on her palm.

“Just how much trouble are we in?” Sebastian asked, thinking it was better to rip it off like a band aid.

“I’ll have you two signing merch until your fingers cramp”

The two winced, knowing that she really wasn’t kidding.

But another look at Lewis’s face was enough for him to forget all about their imminent punishment, and he shamelessly linked their hands together, his stomach flipping around happily because of how right it felt to be able to do that again.

“Worth it” he declared cheekily, yelping as Britta slapped him across the head with the stack of papers she was carrying. 

Even then, the sound of Lewis's laughter made any pain he could have felt go away entirely.


	3. George Russell/Nicholas Latifi + "interlocking pinkies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the lovely @shoeydaniel, ily Scottie 🤍

“ _George… are you alright?_ ”

George let out a shuddering breath, shutting his eyes tightly behind his visor to stop the tears that were already gathering around his eyes from falling.

He had been so close to scoring his first points, so frustratingly close.

“ _George?_ ”

“I’m fine” he finally answered, cursing himself for the way he sounded so choked up “I’m so sorry guys, I’m so so sorry”

“ _Never mind that George, these things happen, you’ll get them next time_ ”

Even if the team was as reassuring as always, their kind words only made him feel guiltier, and as he climbed out of the car and dropped down on the grass, he couldn’t bring himself to take the helmet off.

Before long the marshals came to escort him back to the paddock, and he reluctantly followed them even if all he wanted was stay on the floor and wallow in his own misery.

He tried to smile at every member of the team that came forward to express their condolences, but if the pitying looks on everyone’s faces were anything to go by, he knew that he looked as devastated as he felt.

There was nothing he wanted less than to face the media, but he somehow managed to get out of his racing suit and into some sweatpants and a white t-shirt and head out to the lion’s den.

Every interviewer he talked to was surprisingly kind to him, but much as it had happened with the team, their sympathy only made him angrier at himself. He would have much preferred to have people blaming him or screaming at him, because he felt like that was what he deserved.

As soon as his PR manager gave him a thumb’s up, he excused himself from the media pen and headed back to the garage, already dreading having to do the post-race debrief and go over the accident that had been entirely his fault.

He absolutely hated the way the entire conference room fell silent as he walked in, and he kept his eyes trained firmly on the floor as he quickly made his way over to the empty seat next to Nicky and sat down.

After the debrief started and everyone’s attention was off him, he risked a glance up at his teammate, and he felt his shoulders relaxing slightly at the comforting smile the Canadian shot him.

There wasn’t any trace of pity in his kind brown eyes, and for that George was very grateful.

The Brit barely payed attention to anything that was being discussed in the conference, instead focused on replaying the incident over and over again in his head. He knew it wasn’t healthy, and that it wouldn’t help him at all, but he still couldn’t help but go over the endless what ifs.

“Alright, now let’s discuss George’s, um, incident” Simon’s voice broke through his thoughts, and George felt his face heat up as all eyes fell on him once more.

His mortification must have been plastered all over his face, because Simon was quick to reassure him that they weren’t angry at him and that it was just a racing incident, but he still couldn’t find the words to begin discussing what had happened.

Just as his anxiety was spiking up to dangerous levels, George felt something lightly touching his right hand. He was momentarily startled by the feeling, but as he turned to face Nicky he was met with that same comforting smile, and then he felt a pinky finger interlocking with his own.

George tore his eyes off Nicky’s face to look down at their joint fingers, and warmth flooded his chest at the gesture.

It was strange how such a simple thing could instantly make him feel so much more at ease. It almost felt like Nicky was transmitting his own calmness over to George through their interlocked pinkies, and he turned back to face him and give him grateful smile.

To many, it would seem slightly ridiculous, but George appreciated the silent show of support much more than anyone could ever imagine.

Nicky only tightened the grip he had on his pinky in response, and the gentle pressure was all George needed to ground himself, sitting up straighter on his chair and forcing himself to make eye contact with their team principal.

“First of all, I just want to say I really am sorry about what happened, rest assured I will learn from this unfortunate incident and I’ll keep working hard to get those points we deserve”

Everyone at the table smiled proudly over at him, and George finally allowed himself to give them a genuine smile, even if it was only a little one.

Nicky squeezed his pinky again, and George felt goosebumps rising over his skin and butterflies fluttering in his belly.

In the end, the discussion of the incident lasted only around five minutes, and when it was over George leaned closer to his teammate, just enough so he could whisper in his ear.

“Thanks Nicky”

They were now so close together that Nicky could lightly bump George’s shoulder with his own “Anytime George”

Although the worst had passed the two stayed in that same position for the rest of the debrief, their interlocked pinkies resting on top of Nicky’s knee and safely hidden away from any prying eyes.


	4. Daniel Ricciardo/Esteban Ocon + "squishing their cheeks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the amazing @torylando aka Nat, hope you liked this my friend 🤍

There were many things Daniel loved about Esteban.

He loved how resilient he was, how even if he was one of the most naturally talented drivers he’d ever met he still worked his ass off to improve in any way he could, even if it was a tiny one.

He loved how he had such a good relationship with his parents, and how even if he was part of one of the most competitive sports in the world, he still found it in himself to be incredibly selfless when it came to his loved ones.

And Daniel had never really been the romantic type. Sure, he had had quite a few relationships in the past, but those had always been more about having fun with someone and he’d always made sure to keep things lighthearted with his past partners.

But there was something about Esteban that was different.

Whenever he saw him, he instantly felt his heart fill with warmth, and anytime Esteban smiled in that adorable way that made his eyes get all crinkly he actually felt goddamn butterflies fluttering around his belly.

Daniel had even made a playlist named after his lanky Frenchman, and it was filled with cheesy 80’s love songs that reminded him of his boyfriend.

(The Aussie had also taken to randomly pulling Esteban into a dance whenever one of what he had dubbed as “their songs” came on, and he delighted in the way the taller man blushed whenever that happened)

So yes, let it be known that Daniel Ricciardo had been turned into a sappy little shit by Esteban José Jean-Pierre Ocon Khelfane, and he would proudly admit it to anyone who was willing to listen.

Which was why he was so befuddled by the current conversation they were having.

“What do you mean people think I don’t like you?”

Esteban sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the headboard.

“Well, exactly that. People on twitter are saying that the reason you moved to McLaren is because you couldn’t stand to have me as a teammate”

Daniel paused in front of the bed, letting the shirt he was carrying drop on top of the open suitcase as he turned to look at Esteban with furrowed brows. That was just the stupidest thing he had ever heard. And he’d driven for Red Bull for four years, so that was saying a lot.

“You know that’s not true right?”

Esteban sighed, letting his chin drop against his chest “Of course _I_ know that, it just sucks that people would think that… especially when they compare our relationship to the one you had with _him_ ”

Daniel grimaced. It wasn’t the first time they’d had a conversation like that, and he hated to see his normally confident boyfriend get insecure over what random people had to say on the internet.

“Este, they only say that because they have no idea what they’re talking about”

The Frenchman shrugged lightly, but he still refused to make eye contact with him, keeping his gaze firmly trained on the crumpled bedsheets.

Daniel sighed, making his way over to his side of the bed and straddling Esteban’s waist with one swift move, pouting when his boyfriend still didn’t turn to look at him.

“Sweetheart, believe me when I tell you I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you”

Esteban didn’t raise his eyes, but he did uncross his arms to place his hands over Daniel’s waist, so he counted that as a win.

“And I’m ready to scream it from the roof of the motorhome if you want me to, although I’m not sure Cyril will be too happy about that”

That got a snort out of Esteban, and Dan’s smile grew larger.

“I don’t think that’s necessary” he replied, making the Aussie feel very pleased with himself at the amused tone of his voice that had replaced that awful dejectedness he never wanted to hear again.

“Okay good, because Pierre already hates me enough after he walked in on us in the hotel bathroom, and I fear he might murder me if I do any public declarations of love”

Esteban let out a full belly laugh at that, and as it always happened, Dan’s stomach started flip flopping at the sound.

Daniel brought his hands up to cup Este’s face, gently tilting it up so he could stare into those sparkling eyes he loved so much.

“Have I ever told you you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen?” he murmured, gently caressing along Este’s cheekbone with his thumb.

Esteban’s pale skin instantly flushed, even if his lips twitched up into a pleased smile “Yes, but I don’t mind hearing it again”

He chuckled, and couldn’t resist squishing Esteban’s cheeks with the palms of his hands, loving how cute he looked when his lips parted like a fish’s. It was a true mystery how he managed to have such squishable cheeks when he didn’t have a single ounce of fat anywhere else in his body, but Dan certainly wasn’t complaining.

“And you’re also adorable, like a baby squirrel”

Esteban rolled his eyes at the way Dan pronounced “squirrel”, clearly making fun of the way Este couldn’t pronounce that word to save his life. But his mock annoyance was completely ineffective by how deep his blush had gotten, which only made Dan laugh harder.

He playfully swatted Dan’s hands away from his face, instead using his own to bring the older man closer and press their lips together, effectively silencing Dan’s giggles.

“You’re such an idiot” Esteban said against his lips, allowing Dan to tilt his head upwards so he could press kisses along his jaw until he reached his still slightly red cheeks.

“Mhmm, but I’m your idiot”

“Yes,” Este breathed out, tightening his hold on Dan’s hips as the older man started to gently bite at his neck “all mine”.


	5. Jenson Button/Daniel Ricciardo + "chasing someone's lips after they pull away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the lovely Maisie aka @jedivszombie 🤍

“Well hello Daniel, congratulations on your podium!” Jenson greeted with a smile as the Renault driver stepped into the media pen, the younger Dan seemingly still vibrating with excitement and adrenaline.

It was at moments like this that made Jenson curse the fact that they had decided to keep their relationship a secret from the public, since he really wanted nothing more than to take his boyfriend into his arms and give him the biggest hug in existence.

He knew better than most how hard Daniel worked, and to see his efforts pay off filled him with more pride than he could ever even begin to express.

“Thank you very much babe” Dan winked, only realizing his slip up after Jenson’s eyes widened minutely. He wasn’t overly worried about it though, since he knew most people would just blow it off as his usual flirty demeanor.

And Jenson recovered quickly enough, slipping back into what Dan referred to as his “journalist persona”.

The Brit asked him a couple of questions about things that had happened during the race, Daniel more than happy to answer all of them, always genuinely enjoying it whenever he had the chance to get interviewed by his boyfriend.

“So, tell us how you’re feeling about the result, it’s been a while since you’ve been up on that podium”

Daniel nodded in agreement “Well obviously the team and I always hope for the best result, and this time we actually got it so of course I’m elated at being back up there – as you said, it’s been a while”

“I’m sure they’re all very proud of you back at the Renault garage”

He nodded once again before pausing, his smile turning a little wicked as he got what he thought was a brilliant idea.

“Are you proud of me Jenson?” Dan asked, in a seemingly innocent voice that Jenson could see right through.

The Brit instantly looked cautious, his blue eyes flashing in warning as he saw the way Daniel was batting his eyelashes up at him.

Dan knew that Jenson knew his question was anything but innocent, but the older man still smiled neutrally before answering in a joking tone “I am very proud of you Daniel”

“Are you gonna give me a reward then?”

Jenson’s eyes flashed once again, only that now it wasn’t in warning but in thinly veiled arousal. The older man subconsciously licked his lips at the way Daniel was looking at him, and the Aussie’s smirk grew even larger.

“I’ll give you anything you want” he answered, his voice having gotten about five octaves deeper than usual.

A thrill of anticipation ran through Daniel’s spine at that, and he would’ve continued with the innuendos if Aurelie hadn’t caught his eye right at that moment, levelling him with a murderous glare that he was all too familiar with.

He quickly wrapped up the interview after that, knowing that his dear PR manager wasn’t above physically dragging him away from his chair whenever one of his interviews got too out of hand (it had happened before).

Dan still felt very pleased at himself with the way Jenson’s darkened eyes followed him as he made his way back to the Renault motorhome, and he made sure to sway his hips more than what was strictly necessary.

As soon as he got into his driver’s room he got out of his suit and took a quick shower, changing into some basic team gear before heading back out with every intention of finding Jenson and making him follow through with his promise.

He was so lost in the thoughts of what Jenson would do to him that he didn’t even notice someone was walking behind him until he was very suddenly pushed into the gap between two trailers, a startled yelp leaving his mouth as he found himself pressed against a cold metal surface.

He could barely catch a glimpse of very familiar blue eyes before Jenson’s mouth descended on his own, Dan instantly letting out a pleased groan as he was pressed harder against the trailer.

Jenson’s hands were gripping his waist so tightly that he was sure his skin would bruise, and he absolutely loved it.

Dan had to very nearly stand up on his tiptoes to make up for their height difference, but he was nothing if not an expert on the art of kissing Jenson Button.

Jenson’s hands were big enough to comfortably wrap around Daniel’s small waist, and he made good use of it by using them to lift the younger man up so he could tangle his legs around his waist.

As it always happened, Dan felt his mind go completely blank as Jenson expertly licked into his mouth. He would never get the people who complained about their relationships getting boring over time, since he thought that his own relationship with Jenson only kept getting better and better.

After spending so much time together they knew the other forwards and backwards, both of them as familiar with the other’s body as with the back of their hands.

Jenson knew that Daniel would turn to putty in his hands if he even lightly tugged at his hair, and Dan knew that Jenson had a thing for how he would dig his nails into his shoulders as he got lost in their kisses.

Right now, Daniel felt as though every single nerve in his body had received an electric shock, and he really thought that it was amazing how the Brit still managed to have a such an effect on him.

Which was why, when Jenson pulled back slightly, Daniel instantly chased after his lips, a whine leaving his throat at the loss of contact.

Jenson chuckled, loving the way it took Dan a few seconds to blink his eyes open, a dazed look plastered all over his face.

“You’re an absolute tease, you know that right?” Jenson murmured, squeezing Daniel’s bum playfully.

Daniel grinded his hips against Jenson’s as a response, a little smirk playing on his lips at the moan that left the other man’s lips “I do know that, thank you very much”

“Have you decided what you want as a reward?” Jenson leaned forward, pressing hot kisses up Daniel’s jaw.

He hummed thoughtfully “I might have a few things in mind”

With that Daniel reconnected their lips, goosebumps erupting all over his skin as Jenson slipped one hand under his shirt to run his fingers over his toned abdomen.

He would never get used to how Jenson could hold him up with a single arm, and no matter how many times he’d done it before he still felt arousal pooling in his stomach whenever it happened.

Daniel brought his hands up to tangle in Jenson’s blonde hair, lightly dragging his nails across his scalp and getting a filthy moan out of his boyfriend.

“Jesus Christ, get a fucking room!”

The two separated just enough to snap their heads towards the direction of the voice, and had to stifle a laugh as they saw Lewis quickly backing away from them with a hand pressed over his eyes.

“Payback’s a bitch!” Jenson called after him, thinking about all the times he had walked in on him and Nico when they were still teammates at McLaren.

“I think Lewis might be on to something though” Daniel teased, and Jenson pressed a quick kiss to his lips before gently placing him back down on the floor.

“Lead the way babe”


	6. Sebastian Vettel/Lewis Hamilton + "a hug that some might consider a little too long" & "smiling into a kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for anon, so I hope you liked it! 🤍

Sebastian could hardly believe it as he stationed his car right behind the P3 on the parc fermé, but the shock only froze him for a few seconds before he was quickly jumping out of the car and ripping the helmet and baclava off his head.

He could see Checo following his lead all the way to the left, but his brain barely registered it before his eyes landed on the familiar black and blue car parked in the middle.

Lewis was still firmly seated behind the steering wheel, with his hands brought up to cradle his head.

Even though the helmet obscured his entire face, Sebastian could tell that his husband was crying, and he quickly made his way over to him, ignoring every single person who was trying to get his attention.

He would feel bad about not running over to the team later, but right now his entire being was focused solely on Lewis.

Before Seb reached the car he could see Lewis shakily pulling his visor up to reveal his bright brown eyes that were sparkling with tears.

Sebastian carefully crouched right next to the cockpit, sliding his hand under the halo so he could grab at one of Lewis’s hands.

The gesture made Lewis turn to look at him, and even if he could still only see his eyes, Seb noticed how his gaze instantly filled with love.

“We’re witnessing you make history my love, and it’s an honour to be right by your side as you do it” Sebastian praised, not minding at all how Lewis’s grip on his hand tightened almost painfully at his words.

“I love you” Lewis gasped out, nearly choking up with emotion “I love you so much”

The German smiled reverently at his words, barely refraining himself from bringing Lewis’s knuckles to his lips and instead standing back up to help him out of the car.

And it was a good thing he did, because Lewis was shaking so badly from sheer emotion that he genuinely thought he wouldn’t have been able to jump out by himself.

Sebastian only dropped the hold he had on his hand so that Lewis could take off that purple helmet he loved so much followed by his baclava, but as soon as he placed them in the seat of the car he jumped right into his husband’s awaiting arms.

Neither man cared in the slightest if people would think it was strange for them to immediately seek each other out instead of going over to their teams, that wasn’t important, not today.

Because they never would have thought that they would get to share this incredible moment, that they would get to celebrate this monumental achievement while standing together side by side.

Hundreds of camera flashes were going off all around them, and Sebastian knew that their hug had already gone on for much longer than most people would consider normal.

But again, they couldn’t bring themselves to care.

“I’m so fucking proud of you” Sebastian said directly into Lewis’s ear, making sure he heard him over the ruckus that surrounded them “No one deserves this more than you”

Lewis tightened the grip he had around Seb’s shoulders, pressing himself even closer to the younger man as he almost felt like he would explode from all the things he was feeling right now.

“There’s no one else I would rather share this moment with than you” he replied, and now Sebastian also felt some tears starting to pool around his eyes.

If their hug had already gone on for too long before, it was now borderline ridiculous, and as Sebastian pulled away just enough to make eye contact with Lewis, he knew that his husband was thinking the same thing.

The Brit brought one of his hands that was resting on Sebastian’s shoulder to gently cup his face, his eyes and the slight quirk of his eyebrow asking a silent question that he didn’t even need to ponder before answering.

“Let’s do it”

That was all the confirmation Lewis needed to hear, and with a movement that felt as natural as breathing he slid his hand from Sebastian’s cheek to rest over the nape of his neck, and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Both of them were so familiar with the other’s mouth that their kissing felt almost like a practiced dance, but no matter how used to each other they were, every time they came together it somehow felt like the first time all over again.

As much as they tended to get lost in each other when they kissed, this time it wasn’t enough for them to drown out the cacophony of noise that erupted as their lips pressed together.

They could hear cheers, gasps, applauses, hollers and whistles, and neither man could help their mouths from twitching upwards to form equally elated smiles that quickly devolved into laughter as they tried and failed to keep on kissing even through their grins.

When they separated they still made sure to keep their foreheads firmly pressed together, wanting to stay in their little bubble for just a little bit longer.

“How many articles do you think people will write about this moment?” Lewis asked amusedly, already picturing the absolute meltdown their fans and haters alike would suffer after this.

“I want to say a million, but I think that might be an understatement” Sebastian answered playfully, eliciting a little laugh out of the older man that never failed to make his stomach flip around happily.

Lewis hummed in agreement “I don’t think anyone will even remember to mention my title”

“Do you mind?”

“Oh not at all” he quickly reassured, before getting a cheeky glint on his eyes “there’s only one trophy I care about, and that’s you”

Sebastian laughed so hard that he threw his head back, Lewis unable to stop himself from joining in.

“I always knew you only wanted me because I make a great trophy husband”

“You know it babe” Lewis winked, and right after that their moment was brought to an end as Charles happily bounced over to them to offer his congratulations, seemingly having forgotten all about his self-deprecation after their public display of love.

Charles was then followed by Checo, and then Daniel, and then Toto, and then Angela and Britta, and then Esteban, until so many people were surrounding them that it seemed like they had both won the Championship instead of only Lewis.

To be fair, that wasn’t too far off, because Sebastian truly felt as proud of Lewis as he had of himself whenever he’d been the one to be crowned world champion - perhaps even prouder.

And even then, as they got swarmed by a sea of people, they kept a firm hold of the other’s hand.


End file.
